Page Layout
Main Episode Pages Images used as the main image for an episode are usually provided by FOX, as well as possibly several backup images. In the event that FOX fails to provide images prior to an episode broadcast, a user provided image may be used. It is preferential that the main image tie strongly to the title or main plot and secondary image(s) to any subplots. Again, without interfering with page formatting. :Air Dates are the date an episode is first shown on broadcast television anywhere worldwide. An episode may be previously released on DVD. See the page for that DVD for DVD release information. :Guest Stars are featured or considered "A-list" celebrity guest voice actors, usually announced in a press release. These should not be recurring guests or non-headlining voice actors. A complete list of all guest voices are kept at: Guest Voice Credits by Season. :Featuring are the main characters of the episode. Rarely does this include the entire Griffin Family, but the main 2-4 characters involved. :Also Appearing: Any other named character seen in an episode. Exceptions may be made for notable unnamed characters such as the Greased-up Deaf Guy or Evil Monkey. Minor unnamed characters are generally not given pages unless they appear multiple times and have significant dialog. A page for "Guy with mustache in crowd" will be deleted. Characters only heard or referenced are not listed here. * An informal setup exists with the following hierarchy: :Non-featured immediate family :Close friends and their families such as the Browns, the Swansons or Quagmire :Other regular family such as Carter & Babs :Recurring characters :New characters :Animals and/or fictional characters :Celebrities :Musical Numbers: These are songs sung with understandable lyrics by characters in the show. We will also consider songs contributed by primary cast or production crew that is used as background music on a case-by-case basis. Instrumentals and "nonsense" singing such as Peter's performance of "Axel F" in "Meet the Quagmires" do not count. Background music such as pop songs are to be listed as Notes, as well as List of music used in Family Guy, not Musical Numbers. :Plot: The episode narrative is only intended to outline the plot and not document every single joke that a potential editor finds funny. Parenthesis should not used in plot descriptions. Make your narrative include all relevant information in a continuous flow. :Do not rewrite descriptions to suit yourself, they will be reversed and persistence will result in being blocked. We encourage new information, not picking over past entries with a thesaurus. You may correct misspellings, as long as it is understood that American English is used here. If you wish to question the accuracy or wording of a statement, you may do so on the talk pages and it will be investigated or discussed. DO NOT DELETE OR REMOVE CONTENT WITHOUT REQUESTING A REVIEW FIRST. THIS WILL LIKELY RESULT IN A BLOCK FOR REMOVING CONTENT. ---- All characters, places, television shows or films pages created must have the subject be visible in an episode. Exceptions may be granted on very rare occasion for characters such as Stan Thompson or Other sister. ---- * Original Character Pages A good page should have a narrative of their actions in any episodes they appear. Three or more appearances may have a separate heading for "Filmography" or "Appearances" with a quick rundown of episodes. Eight or more actual appearances are required for "Major Character" and a Character Box template. Deleted Scenes do not count as an appearance and are not to be documented in a character or place profile. Appearances limited due to censorship should be designated as such, using "Uncensored version." Previous entries may instead include the acceptable wording "DVD Exclusive", "Adult Swim" or similar and do not need to be changed. Alternate identities of characters should be mentioned in the main page for that character and not with a new page as long as it is that character assuming an alternate ID. A.N.N.A. is still Peter, but Griffin Peterson is not. ---- * Places The narrative should describe the events taking place at a given location. In the event of a real-world location, a short description of the history of the locale is preferred. Three or more multiple appearances may again be given a quick list of "Appearances." ---- * Celebrity caricatures and guest voices Pages should include a brief rundown of their key career points, as well as describing their actions or their character actions in an episode. A description of real events that relate to their character actions on the screen should also be included, such as Tim Allen's cocaine arrest. ---- *Pictures :For more information, see Family Guy Wiki:Picture Policy It is desired that all new pages have a picture of the character or event described. It is ok if you are unable to provide such an image. One will be placed for you at the earliest possible convenience.